


Mindless Killers

by hey-cas (kendra)



Series: The Universe in God's Coffee Mug [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendra/pseuds/hey-cas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Joel, a hardened hunter, and JJ, a young vampire, met and how they managed to save one another's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindless Killers

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little side story; i enjoy JJ so much, especially in my universe so i wrote this. But read part two first!
> 
> Also, according to SPN lore (where I have taken all of my lore from), vampires can only be killed by decapitation. This is why vampires are incapable of killing themselves.

\--

Joel pressed himself against the doorframe and took a deep breath. He silently wished that Burnie was here with him but he was on another hunt, something simple like a ghoul. So here he stood, by himself, against a coven of fifteen vampires. Great. They all looked young, the oldest maybe twenty-three. He could easily take all of them but he was definitely going to be walking out of here with a limp. 

He squeezed the base of his machete – the sturdiest, best blade on the market; he wouldn’t use anything else, of course – and twisted it, using it as a mirror to see inside the room. The vamps had set up their base in the basement of an old night club – clichéd, Joel thought – and had dressed it dark. 

He pulled the weapon back and took another deep breath before he turned and rushed the room. The vampires all turned and watched, confusion painting their faces before Joel took off the head of the twenty-three year old. That got the message across and the rest started to panic, screaming and shouting. 

Some fought back. Fangs out and snapping, Joel took them out quickly and efficiently, just like he had been trained. Adrenaline pumped through him, pushing him through the pain of being punched and being thrown against a wall. 

Wiping the blood from his nose, Joel stood back up and stabbed the seventeen year old who tossed him around like a ragdoll. The vampire grinned its ugly grin and Joel was reminded of the vampire that killed the love of his life. Quickly, with an ugly gushing sound, Joel ripped the blade from the kid’s stomach and sliced it through his neck. 

Headless, the vampire fell to the ground. Joel paused his assault, stepping over the body, and glanced around the room. The body count was a solid ten. That meant that only five escaped. He could deal with that easily. He figured that at least three of them were wounded and young vampires are naïve; they have no idea how to cover their tracks. Joel leaned down and wiped his machete clean on one of the monster’s shirt. 

“Thanks, buddy,” he whispered, smirking to himself. He stood and left the basement and the club, emerging into the alleyway. 

Joel glanced around, holding his breath to help his hearing, and heard ragged breathing and… weeps. Confused, he followed the sound. Coming to a stop, he crouched low behind a dumpster, leaning out to view the person – no, the young boy – that was sobbing, sitting on the curb. The town around them was silent, nary a soul in sight. 

Joel recognized the kid; he was one of the vampires that must have escaped the nest. He just screamed vampire too – dark hair, pale skin, sunken eyes. It looked like he had fed in… weeks. Unusual for a vampire in a coven, who are usually wed-fed, even if weak fighters. In fact, the whole reason why Joel was here was because this towns death rates were highest they’ve ever been in a decade. And with strange “animal attacks”, it was the perfect open-close case Joel had probably ever worked. 

Suddenly, the vampire swung his way, still on his knees and glared. Joel knew that he was found out but what is a sobbing, eighteen year old vampire going to do to him? Nothing. So he rose to his feet and emerged from his hiding spot. 

“Are,” the kid hiccupped, his sobbing was that hard. “Are you here to kill me?”

Joel was never fond of lying, unless the situation called for it. “Yes.” 

“Oh, thank god,” the vampire sobbed again, this time in relief. Joel paused his walking. 

“What?” he blurted, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Monsters like this kid are bloodthirsty and ruthless, evil deposited on this Earth by an unholy force, alive only for one reason: to die at a hunter’s hand. They don’t thank a god they don’t believe in for death. They don’t sit in a gutter and cry. They don’t have emotions other than instinct. They’re just mindless killers. 

“Please,” the vampire begged. “Please kill me.” 

The pleading hit Joel hard in the chest, throwing him for a loop, nearly upending everything he had ever been taught. The vampire began to crawl towards Joel, until it was in front of him. Joel watched in distant horror as the vampire lapped his cold hand on top of his own and raised the blade, pressing it to his neck. The vampire – no. The _kid_ pressed into his own neck until blood started to bubble at the surface. 

“Please,” the kid begged again. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, giving more room for Joel to slice through his neck. “Please end me. I can’t live like this anymore; I never wanted this. Just do it.” 

Joel was frozen at the sight laid before him. A vampire – forever eighteen – kneeled before him, begging for death when, in fact, the monster should be trying to rip Joel’s throat out. Should be lusting after his blood, wanting nothing more than to sate his hunger. Should be driven insane by his instinct, driven for more and more and more, just like Burnie’s father had told him vampires are like.

As a tear dripped from the vampire’s closed eyes, Joel thought to himself, _‘Who’s really the mindless killer here?’_

Joel loosened his grip on the blade until it slipped from both of their grasps, clattering to the ground. The metallic clang of the blade hitting the concrete echoed through the alleyway but it was drowned by the sorrowful wail that the vampire emitted. The kid started to sob again, this time harder and harder, as the cut on his neck began to heal over. 

“No!” he cried as Joel, still frozen to his spot, watched as the kid crumpled into himself. “No! You were supposed to kill me. You’re a hunter, aren’t you? I’ve been waiting for you! You were supposed to save me! Isn’t that what you people do? So save me!” 

The vampire glanced up, locking betrayed brown eyes with Joel. _“Save me!”_ he screamed. 

The desperation in those two words cracked something inside of Joel and he made a decision right then and there. 

“Okay,” he whispered. Hope bloomed in the vampire’s eyes as Joel bent down but confusion filled them when he didn’t go for his weapon. Instead, Joel reached forward and wrapped his arms around the vampire. One went around his back, gripping his shoulder forcing him to lean back him back, so Joel could get his other arm under the kid’s knees. Easily, because the boy was nothing more than skin and bones, he lifted him up. 

“What are you doing?” the kid cried, confused. He tried to fight back but he seemed too weak to put up any real fight. Joel suspected that he was right about not feeding for a few weeks. “You’re supposed to kill me.” 

“No,” Joel answered as he carried the boy down the street, towards his waiting pick up. “You asked me to save you. So I’m saving you. My name is Joel.” 

The vampire didn’t reply. He laid limply in Joel’s arms and didn’t fight him, even when the hunter loaded him into the cab of the truck and buckled him in. They drove in silence until they reached the motel Joel was staying in, right at the edge of town. Either too stubborn or too weak to get himself out of the truck, the vampire didn’t move, prompting Joel to carry him again. They got into his room easily, not running into any person. (Which Joel thanked God for, because this would be one hell of a situation to get caught in.) 

Gently, Joel laid the kid on the single bed. The vampire didn’t move once placed on his back; he just stared blankly at the ceiling. Joel went to the bathroom and cleaned up before returning to the main room. He stared at the boy in his bed before thinking to himself that he was insane for what he was about to do.

“You hungry?” he asked, tossing the complimentary towel towards the chair next to the bar. 

The vampire grunted but when he spoke, his voice was watery, “I can’t eat human food anymore. It tastes like ash.” 

“That’s not what I asked,” Joel replied. The vampire rolled to his side, curling in on himself. 

“I’m always hungry,” the kid muttered. Joel nodded before turning towards the bar. He picked up a tumbler and pulled his dagger from his hip. It was silver and pristine, sharp enough to cut a sheet of paper, so when he dragged it across the flesh of his forearm, it opened the skin easily and painlessly. 

As soon as Joel pulled the blade away, the burning sensation of an open wound started but he’s had worse (like that fucking demon in Des Moines that Geoff will never let drop) so he just held the tumbler over the wound, flexing every now and then until it was filled to the brim. He grabbed the discarded towel and wrapped it around his arm as he picked the glass back up. Joel felt light headed and woozy as he walked towards the vampire. He sat on the edge of the bed as the kid cowered on the other side. 

“What are you doing? I don’t want that,” he cried softly, weakly. His eyes spoke another story though and Joel felt sympathy for someone in a way he hadn’t in a very long time. “Please. Please, this isn’t what I wanted.” 

“Take the damn glass,” Joel hissed, holding said item towards the boy. “It probably doesn’t taste that good cold.” 

The boy looked like he was about to cry again as he slid across the sheets, hands outstretched for the tumbler. He took it in shaky hands and brought it towards him, holding it close to his chest. Although it had nearly stopped bleeding, Joel used his other hand to put some pressure on the wound, just to help it along. 

The boy stared into the glass, glancing between that and Joel. Joel watched silently as the boy seemed to have a war with himself before he raised the glass and drank the whole thing in one go. Desensitized by his lifestyle, Joel watched in morbid fascination as the vampire started using his finger to wipe the remaining blood off the sides of the glass. He sucked his red covered finger, both ecstatic and mournful at himself. 

A bright pink tongue popped out to lick at his upper lip, “JJ.” 

Joel blinked before smiling softly. “It’s nice to meet you, JJ.” 

JJ smiled back before setting the glass down and rolling over to his side. “Don’t do that again.” 

Joel snickered as JJ fell asleep, hard, as if he had been fighting it off just as long as he had been fighting his hunger. Joel lifted the towel and saw he had stopped bleeding all together, so he balled up the towel and shoved it in the linen basket in the bathroom, all the way at the bottom. He closed the bathroom door and dug through his pockets, emerging successful with his cell phone. 

He pressed speed dial 1 and held it to his ear. “Managed to not die, huh?”

“I’m fine, thanks Burnie,” Joel replied to the sarcastic voice of his friend. 

“How’d it go?”

Thinking of the sleeping vampire in the next room, he said, “Different.” 

“Oh?”

“I…” Joel started. He took a deep breath, knowing that this was going to ruin his relationship with Burnie and the other hunters in their quartet. “I’m done, Burnie.” He finally whispered. 

“Done with what?” his friend asked, sounding distracted.

“Hunting.” Joel scuffed his shoe against the grimy tile when silence greeted him. “I’m going home.”

Silence replied to his statement. 

“Texas is really nice in the fall anyway.” 

Again, nothing. 

“I know you’re probably pissed but… I can’t go on. I saw something today… and.” Joel cleared his throat. “I can’t remember who’s the mindless killers anymore, them or us?” 

Two minutes crept by, the only thing letting Joel know that he wasn’t hung up on was Burnie’s subtle breaths on the other line. 

Finally, “Texas really is nice in the fall, isn’t it?” 

Joel let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Yeah, it is.” 

“I’ll stop at yours when I’m out there.” 

“And I’ll have a beer waiting,” Joel laughed. They continued to talk for a few moments before they said their goodbyes (feeling much too final for Joel’s liking) before they hung up. 

Joel walked out of the bathroom, tucking the phone back in his pocket. He crossed the room and gently covered JJ up with a blanket and sat in the recliner next to the bed. 

He closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep, thinking how wonderful it would be to have a safe haven where monsters – _people_ – like JJ could come and be protected against mindless killers. Like him. Like he used to be. 

JJ snuffled in his sleep and Joel smiled, wondering who really saved whom.


End file.
